For the likes of us
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Merlin has stayed young at the age 22. he is residing at Hogwarts. Will arthur and the others be awoken? will Merlin fianally revel he has not died? will he join the fight against Voldemort? or will he just stand by and watch. and does arthur have magic? Merlin becomes the man he was always ment to be
1. deep down

For the likes of us

I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin no matter how much I love them both.

Summery: Merlin has lived through magic that had kept him ageless. he is residing at Hogwarts, where deep down under ground he keeps a secrete. will Arthur and the others be awoken? Will Merlin finally revel that he has not died? Will he join the fight against Voldemort? or will he just stand by and watch? and does Arthur have magic?

Chapter 1

Merlin walked the halls of Hogwarts quietly, unseen and unheard. He knew where he was heading, he was heading towards the dungeons. Although not the dungeons where potions lessons toke place or where the slytherin common room was but lower, deeper down. Merlin had made a life altering choice long ago. He saved the ones he loved: Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwen, and Arthur. Merlin placed them all in a deep ageless sleep. He himself had not aged he still looked the young age of 22. he came upon a portrait of himself as 80 year old Emrys, sleeping peacefully. "Questing Beast." he said very clearly. The portrait jumped to life. "I ache all over." Emrys grumbled. "I know, if you found a bed it would be easier on your back." Merlin said, it was a code, a password of sorts. "Well go on in." I grumbled. Letting the frame swing open reviling a passage deep down. Merlin walked slowly down the damp cold stairs. It was dark as night meant to scare away any unwanted guests. He created a small flame in his hand and held it low closer to his feet than his head. The only light that could be produces was actual fire. When he was almost t the bottom a torch hung from the wall. He lifted his hand setting it alight. Grabbing hold of it he continued down the last few steps. He tosses the torch down sending a great fiery light around the room. There in the middle f the room was the round table. And sitting around it was each one of his friends. He walked around touching each one's shoulder incarnating the spell that has kept them there in the ageless slumber. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he once again place the spell on his king and his best friend, Arthur. He could recall all the times he called Arthur a prat, all the times Arthur called him an idiot. Merlin quickly cleaned off any cobwebs that hung on his friends and left, letting the fire die out. Wiping the tears from his eyes he walked up to the Head master's office. He walked up to a gargoyle that kept guard of the Headmaster's Office. "Lemon Drop."he mumbled. The gargoyle jumped aside reveling a staircase. He climbed the staircase with ease, and knocked on the door. He at last learned the lesson Arthur had tried to teach him since he had become his servant. "Come in." he heard Dumbledore shout. Merlin opened the door and saw an aged man with graying blonde hair sitting in the chair in-front of Dumbledore's desk. "I'm sorry Albus I did not know you had a guest." Merlin said politely. "Not at all my friend, come you can join us." Albus said. Merlin scuffled forward and sat next to the man. ""Cornelius Fudge this is my dear friend Merlin." Dumbledore introduced them. "We were talking about the triwizard tournament, being held here this year." Dumbledore informed Merlin. "I thought the mêlée sounded like fun." Merlin mumbled rolling his eyes and slouched in the chair. "What did you just say?" Fudge asked. "I said I thought that sounds like fun." Merlin said quickly regaining a proper sitting posture. Merlin found the dirt under his finger nails quite interesting as the two aged men talked.

He went back to every time he was in Arthur's chambers. "Ah, Sir Darien. He's here for the mêlée." Arthur said looking out the window. "Oh, yeah. The tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason." Merlin joked making hand gestures as he walked towards Arthur's table. "A little more to it than that." Arthur said making Merlin stop and turn around with a doubtful look on his face. "Really? All I've ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man standing can be called the winner." He joked making a gesture of victory. "The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage." Arthur explained very seriously as he put on his over belt. "Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?" Merlin asked confused. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a knight." Arthur said turning his back on Merlin, his way of ending a conversation. "Oh, well if it means I don't get clobbered 'round the head, I'm glad of it." Merlin said turned and continued to the table. "I'm afraid it doesn't." Arthur said grabbing a cup and chucked it at the back of Merlin's head. He then went a little further in time. "You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Merlin?" Arthur said pushing coins into his hand. "If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?" Merlin asked quickly. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin. We're not going on holiday." Arthur whined rolling his eyes. "Holiday? What's a holiday?" Merlin mumbled grabbing Arthur's red Camelot cape. "Not that. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going under cover." Arthur said pointing at the cape in Merlin's hands. "This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?" Merlin inquired. "Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous" Arthur said. "Great." Merlin said his voice filled with sarcasm. "And I can tell you we will be traveling through bandit infested lands."Arthur continued. "Terrific. Then where?" Merlin pressed. Arthur paused. "I can't tell you that." Arthur said downcast. "You don't know where we're going." Merlin said like he was talking to a child  
"No, _Merlin_. I know where we're going. It's just, I can't tell you, that's all." Arthur said once again.  
"Right, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I suppose." Merlin joked. Arthur looked up from the table at Merlin "Immediately and without hesitation." Arthur said finishing with a smile just to make Merlin feel even more uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Great. It'll be a surprise. I love surprises. Who doesn't love a good surprise?" He whispered. Suddenly the scenery changed to the golden fields outside Camelot. "This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further." Gwain said. Pulling on the reigns of his horse. "I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that." Arthur said. "Maybe one day." Merlin said quietly. "Yeah. When Camelot gets itself a half-decent king." Gwaine joked. "Careful..." Arthur warned. Merlin snickered, gaining a glare from Arthur. "He is my father." Arthur explained squinting to keep the sun out of his eyes. "Well, you can't have everything, heh?" Gwaine said with a shrug. "Where will you go this time?" Merlin asked. Merlin kiked his fingers and held them high above his head. "I think I'll ride south." He decided. "You can't keep living like that." Merlin scolded him. "Yeah, but it's fun trying." he joked. Arthur nudged his horse forward followed shortly by Merlin after he thanked him. "I'll remember this, Gawain." Arthur called back. Merlin heard Gwaine's horse ride off. Merlin and Arthur approached Camelot. "I've got to say, that was a good quest. Did you meet that man on the bridge? And then the wyverns; they were really scary. And, oh! the door to the throne room! That was so close!" Merlin blabbered. "You do talk some nonsense sometimes, Merlin. I mean, what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you were there." Arthur said forcefully. "Of course I was." Merlin said confused. "You were not there. You have not seen me for days. You've been on a little trip to pick herbs or whatever it is you do in your spare time." Arthur insisted. "Ah, of course. If your father was to find out you weren't alone..."Merlin started. "Yes, Merlin. So...just keep your mouth shut." Arthur said. "Absolutely, Sire. I'd do anything you say...for a price." Merlin hinted. "What kind of price?" Arthur asked skeptical. "A day off." Merlin declared. "Hmm. I think you've had too many of those herbs that you've been picking." Arthur said galloping away from Merlin.

"Well good-bye Albus, Merlin" Cornelius Fudge said jolting Merlin from his memories. "Good-bye Cornelius." Merlin said as Cornelius walked out the door. When he was goon and out of ear shot Merlin turned on Albus. "What are you thinking!" Merlin shouted. "Now Merlin let's not get to hasty." Albus said holding his hands out as if to calm the wizard. "Hasty! Do you remember the death toll last time it was held because I do. I knelt by each one of them and tried to heal them. Think about who might get chosen!" Merlin shouted standing over Albus' desk with both hands on it leaning over the aged wizard. "What do you mean?" Albus asked. "I mean Harry. He has uncanny luck of getting himself into things and getting closer to death than I'm comfortable with! If he gets in this he might not get out!" Merlin shouted. Albus bowed his head. "How do you suppose we deal with this?" he asked. Merlin stood upright and paced. He pondered for a minute, how would he keep all the young people safe. "An age line. An age line.. to keep everyone under the age of 17 from putting their name in the goblet of fire." Merlin announced. "Okay." Albus agreed. "I'm making it though." Merlin said. Albus nodded slowly.


	2. merlin's 'friends'

For the likes of us

I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin no matter how much I love them both.

Merlin paced around his chambers thinking. His chambers looked like they did when he was still living with Gaius, minus a few minor changes. A mirror hung to the left of his bed and his bedding was crimson with a golden dragon on it, the crest of Camelot. But his old home was not what was on his mind. Dark magic, evil people, it was all around him that was what he was thinking about. The world he built up was slowly tearing its self apart. The Daily Prophet lay on the floor after Merlin threw it down in a fit of anger. "DEATH MARK STRIKES FEAR" was the headline. It was as he feared. It was starting again. A war was coming like no other. The one before this he kept quiet, he did nothing but watch quietly from the shadows. He regrets, now, not taking action. The boy, Harry, he could see so much of himself in him it actually scared him. Oh, how he loathed himself for what he had done sometimes. His age was unnatural. His appearance was unnatural. 'Maybe for once Arthur was right.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe magic is evil. But it isn't… is it?' he continued to think. He stopped pacing, and looked at himself in the mirror. His own bright blue eyes stared back at him. What was he thinking? What could he do to help? Merlin knew. He always knew.

"Oh, Merlin. You look so young yet you are so old." He talked to his reflection.

"Would it have been better if I just died? If I just let natural age take me and my friends?" He asked himself.

"But then I would not have such a great adviser." A voice rang out behind him. Merlin spun startled by the new voice.

"Sorry 'bout that Merlin." Albus said.

"It's alright. For a second I thought you might have been someone else." Merlin said with a shrug. "Ignore the princess." Rang in his head. Merlin had to suppress a snicker from that voice.

"I was hoping You could do me a favor Albus" Merlin said.

"What would that be?" Albus asked eying the warlock curiously.

"I want to teach this year." Merlin answered looking dignified like Arthur when he asked Uther a question when he knew he would say no.

"Merlin I understand..." Dumbledore began.

"NO you Don't. I have been around for over 400 years. I have watched thousands died. I have healed hundreds from dieing during the first wizard war. BUT. I have NOT been involved directly. Harry is in more danger than before. I tried to get involved last year and what happened then. I WILL get involved. I WILL help." Merlin shouted. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Okay, but I can't pay you and there are no openings due to Alastor Moody."

"That's fine I'll teach them what I know best. Arthurian legend, wand-less magic, and druid magic."

"I can arrange that." Dumbledore said. Merlin nodded and walked into one of his other rooms that resembled remarkably like Gaius' chambers, filled with potions, remedies, poultices ,the spell books Gaius gave him, his sidhe staff,and clay pots with water and cloth.

"Wow." Albus said this being the first time he had seen Merlin's physician chambers. "Thank you Albus. I take a great amount of pride making this look like Gaius' old chambers... except cleaner so I can't trip over any brooms or stools." Merlin said just before promptly tripping over a broom. "Give me a second to change I want you to meet someone." He said before heading out the door once again to his chambers to change. He returned shortly later wearing a blue shirt, brown jacket, red neckerchief, brown trousers and dark high boots.

"Sorry that took a while I'm used to doing it the old fashioned way." Merlin apologized. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Well follow me." Merlin said walking out the door that was opposite the of the door that led to his chambers. Albus tentatively followed Merlin out and found himself out by the lake. Merlin walked down to the lake's edge. He held his hand out parallel to the water, his eyes glowing gold. Albus waited for something to happen. Then it did. A long thin arm appeared out of the water and it moved closer to the edge. The arm disappeared and a head appeared in it's place. A girl young in age, a thin face with brown hair. She was smiling. She wore a long purple blue dress.

"Merlin." She greeted and embraced the warlock. Merlin smiled greatly and kissed the girl.

"I missed you so much Freya." Merlin whispered.

"Albus and I are going to visit our... big friend. I was wondering if you would care to join us?" Merlin continued. The girl, Freya nodded. The three walked along the lake's edge for maybe a mile.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" Merlin said under his breath. There was a great beating of wings.


	3. Inportant notice!

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


	4. between dragon and dragonlord

Chapter 3.

"Young warlock." Kilgharrah said, Merlin smiled.

"Hello friend. I need your help."

"That dose not suprise me at all. You never summon me unless you need help." the great dragon muttered. Merlin gave the dragon his all so famus crooked smile.

"the triwizard tortiment is being held once again." Merlin started.

"And..?"

"I need to create an inpenitrable age line to keep the boy harry alive."

"I sapose you want me to tell you how." Kilgharrah said. Merlin nodded as the dragon sighed.

Merlin closed Kilgharrah leaned down and breathed on his lord filling him with the knowlage he needed. When merlin opened his eyes and they glowed gold but eventualy faded back to blue.

Merlin turned to dumbledore with a smile. "Right well we got that little problem solved I need to get reasdy to teach." Merlin said. Kilgharrah started laughing.

"what could possibly be so funny Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked in dragon toung.

"you teaching. I can't picture... you... of all people... teaching." Kilgharrah managed to get out in dragon toung.

"Gee thanks for the self confidence boost. Yes I am teaching. I'm teaching wandless magic, druid magic, arthurian ledgion, and now just for you dragons." Merlin continued making kilgharrah go scilent, the two glaired at eachother.

"It's a wonder to me how you think you think you can teach when you can't seem to beable to do anything on your own."

Dumbledore watched the incounter between the dragonlord and dragon with confused intrest. Merlin had perpousfuly spoke in dragon toung so Dumbledore wouldn't know what they were saying but he still go the genral idea. Merlin looked over at dumbledore and fraya then turned back to the dragon.

"I'll be back later." Merlin grawled and marched off.

Fraya looked at kilgharrah like he was a child in need to be scolded but follwed after merlin. Dumbledore stood there for am minute and watched as fraya talked with merlin. Fraya had a comferting hand on his chest as he angerly gestered. He slowly calmed down his eyes softening then laughed.

*Fraya followed her love to try to calm his anger.

"Merlin." she called merlin turned to her his face constorted with anger.

"Merlin calmdown." she said placing a hand on his chest.

"What happened?" She asked

"He said ' It's a wonder to me how you think you think you can teach when you can't seem to beable to do anything on your own' How can he say that! I've managed to do quite a few things wih out his so called help! He's so cryptic that its a mirical if he thinks he's achualy helping!" Merlin vented throwing angry gestures towards Kilgharrah.

"Hey, he's just jelious."She said.

"Of what?"

"Well for starters you have two feet and can go in buildings." she said watching as her love's eyes soften with amusement.

"you achualy have a destiny where as he is just floating iin time. He tries to be as hard on the inside as he is on the outside but really he's as soft as cotton." Merlin's smile grew into a laugh.

"thats really hard to picture." Merlin said chuckling and shaking his head, "but I can still picture it and I don't want to forget it."

Fraya smiled as well, "come you have planing to do." grabbing her love's arm and leading him back towards the castle.

"Albus We're heading back!" Merlin called over his shoulder. Albus Bowed his head to Kilgharrah before walking back to the safety of his castle. Albus watched as Fraya kissed Merlin's cheek and waded back into the water.

AN) I'm sorry I'm sorry for some reason this was such a hard chapter to write. Anyways on a brighter note first day at hogwarts next chapter! Hope you guys like it.


End file.
